Грэг Юнивёрс
Грэг Юнивёрс ( ) — отец Стивена. Ранее был в романтических отношениях с Розой Кварц. Грэг Юниверс в юности был путешествующим музыкантом, известным как «Mr. Universe». Однажды, когда он играл на концерте, никто, кроме Розы Кварц, не пришёл. Они познакомились и Грэг жил с ней, пока Роза не обменяла свою физическую форму на Стивена. С тех пор, Грэг навсегда остался в Пляжном городе, где он живёт в своём фургоне и владеет собственной автомойкой. Также известно, что Жемчуг ревновала Розу к Грэгу, так как она стала проводить больше времени с ним, а не с самоцветами. Такая же ситуация произошла и с Аметист, и по словам самой Аметист, они дружили, пока Роза не стала встречаться с Грэгом чаще. В эпизоде «Steven's Dream», с Грэгом происходит другое важное событие: он впервые встречает правительницу Самоцветов — Голубого Алмаза. Та похищает его после небольшого разговора. Грэг становится жителем Человеческого зоопарка, когда-то принадлежавшего Розовому Алмазу. Он был спасён Кристальными самоцветами («That Will Be All»). Характер Грэг добродушный и простой человек, который ведёт обычный образ жизни. Он искренний в своих чувствах. У него оптимистичный взгляд на жизнь. Хотя, бывают моменты, когда он теряет свой оптимизм, например в «Keystone Motel». Он не идеален, например, он бросил колледж или симулировал травму ноги, чтобы провести время со Стивеном, но он взял на себя ответственность починки Жеоды. Как и всякий умудренный опытом человек, он даёт советы Стивену. Грэг заботится о Стивене и о близких ему друзьях. Как видно в «Full Disclosure», у него началась истерика из-за рассказа Стивена о самоцветах Родного мира. Способности Грэг является талантливым певцом и музыкантом, умеет играть на гитаре, сам сочиняет песни, когда на него нисходит вдохновение. Он отлично разбирается в аудиотехнике, как показано в «The Message», а также хорошо рисует. Не смотря на незаконченное высшее образование, Грэг имеет простые навыки в механике, так как вместе со Стивеном построил самодельный космический корабль. Слияние Грэг может слиться со своим сыном, образуя Стэга. Также однажды пытался слиться с Розой, но у них не вышло, поскольку, в отличие от Стивена, Роза была самоцветом, а не гибридом. Вещи Грэга С Грэгом связано много вещей: Mr universe van.png|Фургон Грэга|link=Фургон Грэга Greg's_guitar-0.png|Гитара Грэга|link=Гитара Грэга Greg's Electric Guitar.png|Электрогитара Грэга|link=Гитара Грэга Book Passions of Xanxor.png|«Страсти Ксанксора» (совместно с Розой)|link=Страсти Ксанксора Силаизоленты.png|Изолента|link=Изолента Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-20h10m06s597.png|Фото Розы и Грэга|link=Фото Грэга и Розы MR. UNIVERSE NEW SHIRT.png|Футболка|link=Футболка Mr. Universe Handmade Spaceship.png|Самодельный космический корабль|link=Самодельный космический корабль Gregcollection.png|Музыкальная коллекция Грэга|link=Музыкальная коллекция Грэга Внешний вид Грэг полный с бежевой бородой вокруг его рта. У него тёмно-коричневые волосы ниже плеч и большая лысина на макушке головы. Грэг обычно носит белую майку, серые брюки и бирюзовые шлёпанцы. В «Fusion Cuisine» он носил зелёную водолазку, оранжевый пиджак и шорты. Со 2-го сезона Грэг начал чаще надевать вместо майки темно-серую футболку. Юность В 22 года Грэг выглядел немного иначе: это был крепкого телосложения молодой человек с длинными густыми каштановыми волосами и гладким лицом. В день знакомства с Розой, Грэг был одет в черную футболку с жёлтой звездой и зеленые штаны с рваным левым коленом. В «We Need to Talk» юный Грэг Юнивёрс, также, надевал на себя оранжевую куртку. В «Greg the Babysitter», когда начал работать на автомойке, он был одет в ту же черную футболку и джинсы, разорванные и укороченные до шорт. Средний возраст В год рождения Стивена, Грэг уже приобрел неровный загар на теле, а также щетину на лице. На голове ещё были волосы, но уже начали редеть. В летнее время он носил темно-серую футболку и голубые шорты. Зимой, когда жил в доме Видалии, Грэг был одет в зелёный свитер, серые джинсы и белые теплые носки. Дизайн Костюмы Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью (внутри фургона)= |-|Ночью (под дождём)= |-|Ночью= |-|Утром= |-|У Жеоды= Отношения Появления Интересные факты * Грэгу 40 лет, по-скольку, в серии «Adventures in Light Distortion», когда Жемчуг говорит, что лететь до Зоопарка 70 человеческих лет, она упоминает, что Грэгу бы было 110 лет. * На обложке альбома «Let me Drive my Van into your Heart» молодой Юниверс изображён с чёрными волосами, а не с каштановыми. * Грэг живёт в фургоне почти два десятилетия.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624301427658076161 * Грэг платит за всё.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624284765148041217 * Грэг встретил Кристальных самоцветов, когда ему было 22 года. * В эпизоде «Steven's Birthday» выясняется, что именно Грэг заботился о Стивене, когда тот был маленьким. * Грэг — любимый персонаж Ребекки Шугар. * В эпизоде «Keystone Motel» Грэг знал, что Гранат является слиянием, так как, увидев Сапфир, он спросил «''Где другая?''». * Возможно, Грэг является поклонником группы «Queen». ** В эпизоде «The Message», в его фургоне можно увидеть альбом «News of the World». ** В расширенном интро в задней части фургона есть альбом «A Night at the Opera». * Изначально Грэг имел фамилию ДеМайо. * Грэг и Гранат играют в теннис по выходным. http://www.newsarama.com/29245-steven-universe-showrunners-get-deep-with-new-arc.html * Грэг, до событий «Coach Steven», никогда не встречал Сугилит. * Он знает о Войне самоцветов со слов Розы Кварц. Примечания ar:غريغ يونيفرس de:Greg Universe en:Greg Universe es:Greg Universe fi:Greg Universe fr:Greg Universe hu:Greg Universe it:Greg Universe ja:グレッグ・ユニバース nl:Fred Universe pl:Greg Universe pt:Greg Universo pt-br:Greg Universo ro:Greg Univers tr:Greg Universe vi:Greg Universe Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Жители Пляжного Городка Категория:Взрослые Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Юнивёрс Категория:Родители Категория:Союзники Кристальных самоцветов Категория:Отцы Категория:Семья Демайо Категория:Жители Зоопарка